


Baby Boom (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: hi!!!!!!!! ok so first off i LOVE your writing, you are seriously so talented and write characters so well. could i possibly request a sonny x reader where they’re in svu together & been engaged for a while, and she’s a few weeks pregnant but they haven’t told the squad yet until she & rollins get in a dangerous situation & he FREAKS OUT. and blurts to the rest of the squad/barba to get her out bc she’s pregnant? angsty with fluffy ends is what i live for ya feel (pls & thank you ily omg)</p><p>word count: i forgot the damn wordcount i’m sorry</p><p>warnings: hostage situation, mentions of anxiety, female reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boom (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

The baby growing in you was your pride and joy, the one thing that kept you going each day in your job.

You were making the world safer for her, the streets of New York safer, everything was safer.

That’s why you didn’t want to tell the squad. You and Sonny… You had been a thing for a long time in secret and then you had been a thing for a long time in public and then you became the Dream Team. You asked Sonny to marry you one day at the park when he was spinning his niece on his hip and then you asked him to marry you and then three weeks after he said yes you told him you were pregnant.

He was more excited about the baby than the engagement, but maybe that was because your baby was nearly three months along, thank God she wasn’t showing, when he gave you a ring to solidify it.

It was when she was nearly three months along when you and Rollins went on a call that was supposed to be routine- nothing but a domestic violence call the regular, uniformed officers were too back up to take.

So Rollins volunteered you and you kissed Sonny goodbye and then you got in the car and you went. And your baby went with you.

* * *

Sonny watched you leave and his nerves jumped. Rollins didn’t know- well, of course she didn’t! You both had agreed not to tell anyone.

But that plan went out the door.

Liv got a call and he heard your name and Sonny almost puked. He jumped up and Fin had to hold him back from jumping at Liv to get to the phone. When she finally put it down, he was the first to speak, beads of sweat already forming on his forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Sonny blurted, “Is she hurt?” And he was afraid to say your name. Like if he uttered your name out loud you would be hurt, and the baby would be hurt; or you would both be dead and then Sonny’s life would be over and his ribs would contract around his heart and he would die. He would die or he would live and be alone and starve and not be able to breath.

But Liv squashed that with her words. “She’s fine. Rollins is, too. The suspect pulled a gun and they’re talking him down now. We’re heading to the scene.” Fin dragged Sonny to a desk chair and he collapsed, pulling heavily at his tie.

Barba entered the room not too long after everyone started bustling around, gathering their gear, and he zeroed in on Sonny. He placed a heavy hand on Sonny’s shoulder and seemed to forget English as he looked at one of his closest friends seem like he wasn’t there, “‘Tas bien?” Rafael said, “Are you okay?”

Sonny looked up, eyes rimmed red, “She’s pregnant.” And his voice was barely a croak. When he realized what, exactly, he said, Sonny jumped up and shoved past Rafael. “She’s pregnant!” He called louder, “Preg- Oh, God. She’s- My baby. My _love_. They’re in _danger_. We didn’t- thought- we didn’t tell you guys because- Oh, God- we thought it wasn’t _important_.” Sonny’s voice slurred at the end of his sentence and Barba barely had time to catch him as he collapsed backward.


End file.
